HellMy Intimate Experience
by Dr. Kelly's Gal
Summary: Follow Mike Stoker through hell and back in his own words. Please R/R Thanks! This is not a troll fic by any means and I see nothing wrong with a woman being a stalker for something different. I apologize for the double posting. It didn't show up on my end.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hell…My Intimate Experience"**

**By: Jimi James Haze**

**(This is a Mike Stoker story. He is married to Julie and has his three boys Bret, Stevey and Cody. There will be graphic scenes in here so to be on the safe side I'm going to state that this is not suitable for young children to read so it's going to get a "T" rating off the bat. Also, Hank and Mike are brothers in law. Julie's sister Brandy is married to Hank. I don't know how all this got started but it begged me to write it. All I can say is be prepared. **

"**Emergency!" never has and never will belong to me.)**

It was 1,460 days, 208 weeks, 48 months or 4 years ago that Hell visited me in a very intimate, vile, tormenting way. I have been told that I am lucky to be alive. My panic attacks are much better but I will probably be on medication the rest of my life to keep them under control.

I am blessed with a very strong support system in my family and friends. I could have never gotten through this without them all. Even Chief McConnike. He gave me time off with pay. And before I get into the story, I am so thankful and blessed that Julie and Cap never lost faith in me.

They knew I would never ever do the things I had to do (to protect Julie and the boys) willingly. Also, I would have never imagined anything like this ever happening to me. It's truly amazing how seriously sick some people can be. It's mind boggling. Extremely mind boggling.

Where to start? I guess where all stories start. At the beginning. It was a day like any other. I raised the flag like I always did and went back inside and checked Hannah over good like I always did then waited for "C" shift to come in and pick up where we left off.

After getting off shift, I had a few errands to run and I was not aware that I was being followed. I had to get Henry (Stoker) a new collar and flea collar and some canned food for all three of them that we use for special treats since they are forbidden to eat table scraps. Usually cans of chicken.

I got what I needed and hopped back into the truck and I felt like taking the scenic route home, which proved to be a near fatal mistake. Once I got out into the open and there weren't any cars around except for the two cars that were doing their best to box me in and run me off the road.

Finally, they did manage to do just that and they got out swiftly and started coming toward me. I got my doors locked but it didn't help because my windows were still open. In complete and total desperation, I threw a few dog food cans at them hoping to knock them silly but no such luck.

The man, I remember all too well, had a gun in his hand. I don't think at that point it was "shoot to kill" more it was probably meant to scare the shit out of me and if so, mission accomplished! That's the last thing I remember before I went off into total and complete darkness.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I came around, I was blindfolded and felt naked from the waist down. I was handcuffed spread eagle style to the bed. The woman that spoke to me stated her name was Rosa. She then gave me my life's history so to speak.

She said "You Sir, are Charles Michael Stoker, you are married to Julie Ann Stoker, have been for fourteen years but that's about to change, you are extremely well endowed" (at that point I imagine my whole body turned red!) "and I cannot figure out why you only have two sons, Bret Charles and Steven Michael and a stupid blind one Cody David." (I was boiling at that point on the inside when she dared called Cody stupid!)

"You have three pets Henry, Éclair and Cream Puff, you are a Firefighter Specialist and Engineer for LA County Station 51 and you are currently studying for the Captain's Exam. Did I leave anything out?" and I chose to remain silent. I was scared to death because I couldn't see anything.

The way my hands were cuffed, I would never be able to take the blindfold off. She did tell me when "nature called" I'd be taken by gun point to the bathroom. I would be handcuffed and sat down on the toilet. She also said that I would not go without eating or drinking; I had to let her know what I wanted to eat and she would make sure I had it albeit being fed to me.

She then went on to say that she had been "studying" me for quite some time. She said in the room I was in, she had "numerous" pictures of me "everywhere." It started one day when she seen me raising the American Flag at the Station.

Then she got a scanner and every time the Engine got called out, she'd "get as close as she could" to the fire and taking pictures of me at work with the Engine. At that point my mind registered "Stalker" and it scared me even more.

Then she got down to business and she said the first item of business, before anything else, she had to "cleanse" me. I didn't think (at first) it was going to be all that bad but as usual that is what I got for thinking! My idea of "cleansing" was taking a simple shower. At gunpoint more than likely.

Her idea was far more demented and seriously frightening. She said she was going to "clean" me with seventy percent Isopropyl Alcohol and then take "every bit of hair off of me no matter where it was." Oh hell no! How diabolical could one be? That was the first time she got a rise out of me.

I started to say "You don't mean" and she interrupted me and said "Oh yes! Most especially your pubic hairs! I'm going to frame them and when I want to put them next to my cheek or if I want to send my tongue through them, I will have them. Mike Stoker's pubic hair! Oh such a wonderful thing!"

Again, my whole body probably turned red. I asked her about my hair on my head and she said "Hair on the big head, bigger head, chest, under the arm pits, on the arms, on the legs, face, no matter where it is it is coming off because I'm going to cherish it like a trophy. And I'm going to keep you shaved down smooth like a baby's behind because I think you'll look dam sexy then!"

The first thing that went through my head was "Would my own family know me after this is all over and I get the hell out of here? Surely they would." I asked her if she was going to kill me at some point and she said "As long as you do what you're told when you're told how you're told, I doubt it. I have you now to have fun with you. Don't want to kill you. Might leave you for dead but you won't be."

"Might leave you for dead but you won't be." Those words still haunt me to this day.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I rapidly came to the conclusion that I was dealing with a psychotic, demented, sick and scary bitch. Although I was a teeny bit relieved that she sounded like she wasn't going to kill me. I got stupid and asked her if I could call Julie and at least let her know that I was alive and Rosa answered "No you may not. Do not rush me." Her voice sounded agitated so it cued me to be dam careful.

I told her I had a "call of nature" and she called for a man named Bo to come and take me to the bathroom. Before he took the handcuffs off, he made it crystal clear that if I tried "anything cute" he'd kill me where I stood. OK like I'd try something stupid blindfolded and half naked. So, I agreed and Bo took the cuffs off and it took a second to get my bearings but once I did, it felt good to have my feet back on the ground.

True to her word, I was handcuffed and escorted to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet and I felt much better when I was finished. I was then escorted back to the bed and cuffed spread eagle style on my back in the bed. Rosa made an off-hand comment that my shank (that's my name for my "male part" if you will) didn't look "quite as full" as it did previously. More red showing on me I'm sure.

She then sat next to me on the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt. As she did, she shrieked with excitement; I assumed she was looking at my chest. Then I knew it was my chest; she ran both hands all over it. As she did, she more or less "marveled" at the "beauty" of it. She said over and over "how lucky" Julie was to have someone "as gorgeous as me."

She then removed my shirt (I was afraid to resist; I feared for my life) and she said "The cleansing ceremony is about to begin." But she reversed it! She turned on an electric shaver and the first place it went was to my "private area." She told me she had a special bucket that was all clean to put my pubic hair in so that while I slept, she'd work on putting it in a frame like a trophy. Sick, sick, sick!

It gave me chills up my spine. No one, not even Julie, had the right to shave "down there." I couldn't believe it was happening to me. I wondered if I was dreaming the whole thing but came to the conclusion that I wasn't that this was the here and now and some psycho bitch was taking total advantage of me! Even though the thought of it was vile, she really did go gently when removing it.

Then she removed the rest of my hair. Everywhere. It felt so strange to be hairless. Seriously. Even on the hottest day of the year I never shaved my head bald. To this day, I cannot handle the sound of an electric shaver. Julie has to trim my hair with scissors and my beard too. Yep, I have a beard. Security blanket for more than anything else.

When she was done having all that fun, she then brought the alcohol out and she spared no part of my body from it. Some places it burnt like hell. Especially around my shank. Oh man, it was painful. After "cleansing" me, she then tried her best to arouse me. She wanted to play. She said she wanted oral and I told her I couldn't do it. So, she said she had the perfect thing to "help it along."

She demanded that I drink a concoction of something. I suspected it had some kind of enhancers in it because she was determined to get "a blissful blow job" in her words. My first guess was the date rape drug Ruffies. It would make perfect sense if it was. So she said as she stood close by me "Down the hatch Charles Michael or you will be shot" and I knew better than to second guess that!

All I could think about was Julie and how our vows and all my promises to her were floating out into the wind because of my having to capitulate or be killed. I was certain once Julie knew the truth she would forgive me because she knew that I would never do this on my own accord ever. She was the only woman I loved or ever will love.

Back to reality. "Down the hatch Charles Michael or you will be shot." Oh God, please forgive me.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get back to this. RL is beating me up and good. The train of thought came back to me at work which is not a good thing! But I preserved it to get it on paper when I came home. I want to thank those of you who pm'ed me about this story and for the heads up on the rating which is why it is now M and not T. One of my reviewers told me I needed to up it and I'm glad they did. So here goes. Hang on and go for the ride. Poor Mike is all I can say to this point! **

"Down the hatch Charles Michael." Of course, I wanted no part of taking anything down the hatch but to stay alive, I drank that concoction of whatever the hell it was. And man, when it hit my body it reacted pretty dam fast. I had no control over what it was doing and I could only imagine what it was doing.

Rosa came over and sat down next to me on the bed and said "And now, Michael, my angel, I will get to take my first taste of you. It has to be good. No, I bet it's excellent. You're not going to disappoint me are you?" and I said "I hope not" because I wanted to play by her rules and keep my head in one piece. I felt her tongue all over my shank and that was not a good feeling and she said "Let my dinner commence." So I was assuming that I had an abundant amount of bodily fluid that she was seeking.

So as I figured she would, she was sucking my shank and doing it loud just to make a point. At some point she had to come up for air so to speak and she said "Oh my God! Just as I had dreamed about and imagined. You are delicious and I imagine there's plenty more where that came from isn't there Charles Michael?" and I answered her "If you say so." I just couldn't stop thinking about Julie.

Our wedding vows were blown away just like that. Rosa took my wedding band off my finger and said "Well Mike I was going to put this on your penis but alas your penis is just too full and big! That's OK I have a plan b for it." I swore to God in my mind I didn't want to know what her plan b was but of course she had to enlighten me with it. There was no way out of it. She wouldn't buy my story.

Once she got done with getting all the oral she could out of me, she told me what her plan b was. She said a while back she sat down and wrote a letter that I was going to sign and send to Julie with my wedding band in it. She said the gist of the letter was that I was telling her it was over and I didn't want to be a father anymore and I didn't want to be a husband and I wanted to be left alone.

I told her I really didn't feel that way; my family were everything to me and she said if I wanted to keep them that way I would sign the paper and she would have it delivered to Julie Ann Stoker. I asked if we could wait a while and she said "I'm running this show here, not you. Don't piss me off or I will hurt you." I asked her how I could sign it being that I hadn't seen it and she said she was going to give me a pen and tell me where to sign it.

Chills of the umpth degree went up my spine. But back in my head, the head that still had a little bit of reason left in it, said that Julie would never believe that. She knew how much she and the boys mean to me. It might scare the hell out of her; who wouldn't be scared with a note like that but I didn't think that she would exactly buy it. And Cap, oh man. Cap wouldn't sit still with it for one second. So I held onto those hopes believing that it was going to go that way. If it didn't, well, somehow, someway I'd make Julie believe that it was all against my will.

So Rosa said she had it on a clipboard and all I needed to do was sign it. I asked her if she would read it to me first so that I could have an idea of what I was signing and she was OK with doing that. Here's what it said:

Julie,

As you can see, I am returning my wedding band to you. I haven't come home and there is a reason for it. I don't want to. I don't want to be married to you and I don't want to chase after three active boys. I thought I did but I really don't.

So, I'm sorry it has to end this way but I really cannot say that I love you anymore. I know this is going to shock the Fire Service but in the end they will see what I did was right in letting you go.

Sorry. Hope you have a good life, find a man that loves you and wants the boys.

Mike

Tears washed my face when she read that letter and she slapped me in the face twice for crying. Because that letter was such a tremendous lie! She got me to sign it and I heard her drop the ring into the envelope.

Goodbye to the life I knew…maybe. I still felt Cap would keep her on the straight and narrow and let her know that no matter what, I would never do such a thing only if I had a gun held to my head.

It was tough sleeping that night. I missed her and the boys so much. But I had to train myself at that point to get them out of my mind. If I didn't, I'd end up going insane or worse, being killed.

TBC


End file.
